


Попытка №2

by fagocitiruyu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, post second season
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мелисса собирается на свидание с Питером, Скотт и Стайлз не особенно этому рады</p>
            </blockquote>





	Попытка №2

Они сталкиваются в коридоре, и Скотт на несколько мгновений теряет дар речи: Меллиса выглядит просто обворожительно. Дело даже не в косметике, которую сегодня она нанесла чуть более ярко, чем обычно, – Мелисса светится изнутри, и каждый жест, каждое движение преисполнены радостного волнения.  
— Ух ты! Выглядишь потрясающе!  
Мелисса улыбается, и Скотт машинально копирует ее улыбку. Он так давно не видел ее настолько счастливой.  
— У тебя свидание?  
— Возможно. Ты же помнишь Питера? – небрежно интересуется она, пытаясь защелкнуть сережку.  
— Питера, в чью машину тогда врезался Стайлз?  
— Ну, да. После того случая он надолго пропал, а сегодня позвонил и попросил о встрече. Сказал, что недавно его жизнь сильно изменилась, и он понял, что если упустит такой шанс, то потом всю жизнь будет себя корить.   
Мелисса произносит все это быстро, немного буднично, как будто рассказывает про очередной случай в клинике, как будто такое происходит каждый день. Все говорит о том, что она крайне взволнована и полна надежд, а Скотт в это время чувствует, как потеют ладони и пересыхает во рту. И он очень жалеет, что Стайлза нет рядом. Потому что Стайлз справился бы с этим лучше.  
— Мам, нам надо поговорить.  
— О, нет-нет-нет, Скотт. Только не снова. Питер отличный человек, а ты уже большой мальчик, так что давай не будем…  
— Это он меня обратил. Он опасен.  
Это одно из самых сложных признаний в его жизни. Он предпочел бы снова надышаться аконитом, нежели говорить маме такое. Иногда быть хорошим сыном – это просто полный отстой.  
В коридоре становится так тихо, кажется, что сам воздух становится плотнее, словно пытаясь ужать вселенную в жалкие пять квадратных метров, где мать и сын безмолвно смотрят друг на друга. Мелисса, наконец, делает глубокий вдох и нашаривает рукой тумбочку, чтобы как-то вернуть себе ощущение реальности происходящего.  
— Стайлз вроде бы говорил, что вы убили того, кто тебя обратил?  
Буквально пару минут назад Скотту казалось, что эта ситуация просто не сможет стать хуже. Ну, разумеется. Это же Бикон-Хиллз. Здесь свои правила. Теперь нужно добавить ко всему, что мамин ухажер – это полоумный оборотень-зомби.  
— Технически – да. Просто ему удалось воскреснуть.  
— Вы… Вы собираетесь выследить и убить его снова?   
— Нет! Что ты! Нет! Он живет сейчас с Дереком и вроде как не создает особых проблем.  
Мелисса тяжело вздыхает, теребя пальцами браслет на запястье.  
— Ты думаешь… он мог измениться? – в голосе слышится надежда, и сердце Скотта от этого жалобно сжимается.   
Ну, почему рядом нет Стайлза? Тот бы в два счета объяснил Мелиссе, насколько это ужасная затея. И что обращение ее сына в полукоматозном состоянии – еще не самый большой из его грехов.   
— Не знаю. Вроде, последнее время он действительно ведет себя тихо и даже бывает полезен. Он ослаблен после воскрешения, так что не думаю, что он представляет какую-то угрозу, — окончание фразы звучит скорее как вопрос, потому что, ради всего святого, это – последнее, что собирался сказать Скотт по поводу Питера. Но глядя на то, какая печаль появляется в маминых глазах, какими поникшими становятся ее плечи, Скотт просто не может расстроить ее еще сильнее.  
— Ты думаешь, стоит попробовать? Потому что я действительно не знаю, что делать.  
Нет. Нет. Пожалуйста, только не с ним. Он мерзавец, и это написано крупными буквами у него прямо на лбу.  
— Будь осторожна. А я буду рядом. На всякий случай.  
Мелисса улыбается, и легко треплет сына по волосам. В глубине души она понимает, что, скорее всего, совершает ошибку и что из этих отношений ничего никогда не выйдет, поэтому не строит на сегодня никаких особых иллюзий. На самом деле, все, чего ей хочется – это провести приятный вечер в компании умного и красивого мужчины. По возможности, конечно, не оборотня, который превратил их жизнь с сыном в бесконечный фильм ужасов, но все же – эти вещи казались теперь очень далекими, и все больше походили на давний дурной сон.  
В их первую встречу Питер действительно очаровал ее, и поэтому сейчас им жизненно необходимо было увидеться вновь. Посмотреть другими глазами, выжечь то, что может всплыть так некстати в любой другой момент времени.   
Она застегивает ремешки на босоножках и выходит из дома. Она чувствует как Скотт, опирающийся о дверной косяк, провожает ее взглядом. В такие моменты Мелисса чувствует себя в безопасности.  
  


***

  
Как только машина скрывается за поворотом, Скотт набирает Стайлза.  
— Чувак, бегом в джип, мама сейчас будет проезжать мимо вас, дуй за ней!  
— Господи, что случилось-то?   
— Питер.  
Стайлз не задает больше никаких вопросов – просто некоторое время молчит в трубку, а затем нажимает на сброс.   
  


***

  
— Знаешь, чем меня беспокоит нынешнее поколение? – черт знает каким образом Питер появляется рядом с джипом Стайлза и опирается спиной о корпус машины.  
Стайлзу хочется со всей дури надавить на газ и громко смеяться от того, как Питер будет неуклюже балансировать в долгом, неизбежном падении. Стайлз не доверяет Питеру и, наверное, никогда не сможет относиться к нему хотя бы просто  _нормально_.   
— Коктейлями Молотова?  
— Цинизмом.  
— А знаешь, чем не нравишься мне ты? – Стайлз смотрит с таким вызовом, будто у него полмашины забито охотниками, рябиной и аконитом.   
Лицо Питера в эту секунду выражает просто высшую степень недоумения, как бы вопрошая «Неужели я кому-то могу не нравиться, я же душка!».  
— Всем, — опережает его ответ Стайлз. – Если ты думаешь, что мы хоть на секунду поверили, будто ты что-то там переосмыслил на том свете, или что твое безумие излечилось могилой, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Я с тебя глаз не спущу. И если ты хоть пальцем тронешь…  
— Стайлз. Давай-ка на секунду представим, что ты прав, и я действительно хочу ей навредить. Ответь мне – к чему тогда все эти лишние телодвижения, если эта партия разыгрывается в один ход?  
Стайлз некоторое время смотрит перед собой, пальцы стучат по рулю, его раздражает спокойный тон Питера и то, что у него нет ответа. Такого, который бы устроил их обоих.  
— Не знаю, может быть, позерство – это у вас семейное?  
Питер улыбается, потому что это лучший ответ в данной ситуации.   
— Беда вашего поколения в том, что вы недооцениваете силу человеческой любви. Того, как она может менять окружающих вас людей и все вокруг…  
— Ой, вот только не надо мне эту фигню впаривать, ладно? Я вижу тебя насквозь. Я тебе не доверяю. Я знаю, как тебя убить – я это уже делал. Мы за тобой следим, и если ты хоть как-то навредишь ей, разобьешь сердце, введешь в депрессию, богом клянусь, мы…  
— Мне вот любопытно, а что вы предпримете, если я сделаю ее счастливой? – на этот раз Питер поворачивается к Стайлзу лицом и смотрит прямо в глаза. – Что тогда?  
От этого взгляда Стайлзу почему-то становится не по себе. Почему-то страшно хочется дать Питеру шанс. Хочется дать шанс им обоим.  
Никому из них особо не верилось, что все, наконец, позади. Что больше не будет смертей и опасностей на каждом углу. Что больше не надо оглядываться по сторонам и всюду искать подвох.  
Чтобы привыкнуть к спокойствию и размеренному течению жизни, тоже требуется время.  
Стайлз громко сглатывает слюну, проводит рукой по короткому ежику волос и вздыхает.  
— В таком случае я перестану влезать в полицейскую базу данных и перекраивать фотороботы всех неизвестных под тебя.  
Питер читает все по его лицу. И неуверенность, и страх, и надежду, и веру в лучшее. Одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы спокойно выдохнуть.  
— По-моему, звучит не так уж плохо


End file.
